Un humano en un mundo que nunca escucho antes (HiE)
by Sduel27
Summary: Un chico humano realiza un viaje inesperado en un momento desafortunado, podrá regresar a su antigua y añorada vida o estará destinado a vivir el resto de sus días con sus nuevas amigas en esta dimensión? Conociendo bien a este joven, obviamente eligiría...
1. Chapter 1

**Un chico común en un mundo que nunca escucho antes**

 **Hola a todos, soy Sduel27 y este es mi primer fic, no sé cómo saldrá y tampoco a quienes le gustará. Sé que en algunos aspectos me falta mejorar, pero recién estoy comenzando y por favor sean comprensibles. Concluyendo esta pequeña introducción…..It's show time.**

Disclaimer, no soy dueño de la franquicia **My Little pony** ni de sus personajes. Todos los derechos de autor le corresponden a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro.

Iniciando proyecto humano en equestria (según mi perspectiva).

 **POV** **: La historia tras el punto de vista de cierta persona o entidad.**

 **Paréntesis** **: Sirven para saber lo que una persona o entidad está pensando.**

 **Negrita** **: Describe las situaciones en que se encuentra cierta entidad o para aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **Emoticones** **: Una mejor manera de representar las expresiones o emociones de una persona o entidad.**

Capítulo 1:

 **POV ?**

 **Bueno, creo que empezare presentándome y mencionando algunas cosas. Mi nombre es Jonathan White Mile, tengo 17 años y llevo 1 año de universitario, mis aficiones y hobbies me convertirían en un gamer (de Nintendo) y un medio-otaku (antes era más otaku, ahora no tanto). No soy flaco y tampoco soy gordo, yo diría que soy del tipo medio. No soy muy alto, pero tampoco muy bajo de estatura. No he tenido suerte con lo que se refiere al amor, pero estoy bien :) . Mis amigos me apodaron Johnny durante la escuela, me incomodó por un tiempo que me llamasen así, pero tras los años empezó a caerme bien el sobrenombre. Mis amigos son un pilar muy importante en mi vida, normalmente nos reunimos en nuestras casas para disfrutar de tardes de videojuegos, unos duelos o hablar sobre nuestras vidas, pero creo que eso ya no lo podré hacer nunca más. Actualmente no me encuentro en ningún lugar de la tierra, lo sé, es demasiado extraño hasta incluso para alguien que ha jugado y visto varias narrativas e historias a lo largo de su corta vida. Pero en fin, estoy en otro mundo del cual hablaré más adelante. Dicho esto, que comience la historia.**

 **Música de fondo:** **Old Foe (vs. Core Kabula) - Kirby: Planet Robobot Music Extended**

Empecé este día como cualquier otro, me levante a las 9 de la mañana tras una larga noche de tareas, videojuegos y un poco de anime para relajarme tras mucho trabajo. Me prepare para ir a la universidad, primero me puse mis jeans y un polo gris que tenía en el frente muchos nombres de la Justice League, después me coloque mi casaca negra, mis gafas y me puse mis zapatillas favoritas. Hice algunos estiramientos mañaneros para que todo mi cuerpo se despierte. Salí de mi cuarto a desayunar tranquilamente con mi madre, ya que mis clases comenzaban recién a la 1 de la tarde y además que es una buena manera de pasar tiempo con mamá. Algo que de verdad me gusta es comer acompañado de música, normalmente encendemos la radio como para poner un ambiente a la situación. Después del desayuno mi madre salió para reunirse con una compañera de trabajo, ella está estudiando para obtener un empleo estable, no sin antes despedirse de mí y decirme que me cuidara mucho (Lo tengo mucho en cuenta). Luego de que me despedí de ella se me antojó ver la tele y me puse a ver las noticias, aunque me encontré con lo común: asesinatos, peleas entre parejas, soldados que cayeron en sus mentiras (que sad **:´v** ), farándula y cosas por el estilo. Estuve viendo las noticias por 8 minutos y me aburrí...lo se, pero como que casi no había nada nuevo me metí a Facebook para ver qué novedades había, como noticias que no ponen en la tv, algunos estados de mis amigos y los memes! Los Momazos! A mí me encantan los memes, en especial los sad porque me dan risa y me alegra el día. Lo sé, es muy extraño lo que acabo de decir, pero es la verdad. * **Fin de la música** *

Bueno, volviendo al tema…..

RING…..RING…..SORA! KOBOREOCHITA FUTATSU NO HOSHI GAAAAAAAA….. * **Contesto el celular** *

Johnny: Aló?—(La verdad que no me esperaba ninguna llamada, excepto de que sean mis compañeros de grupo de la universidad).

-Aló, Johnny?—(E-esta voz, hace tiempo que no….)

Johnny: Armando! Como estas bro? Hace tiempo que no te oía.

Armando: Estoy bien Johnny, solo un poco cansado con los trabajos que me están dejando. * **Suspiro** * También me da gusto oírte de buen humor. Como andas en la Universidad del Este?

Johnny: Muy bien, hasta ahora no tengo ningún curso en baja. Aunque tengo algunos problemas con Calculo I. Cierto, cuando nos reunimos de nuevo con todos los chicos?

Armando: La verdad no sabría que decirte Johnny. No se tu pero la semana entrante empiezan los exámenes parciales y digamos que no me está yendo bien en Lenguaje por lo que va del ciclo.

Johnny: Bueno, que te parece si nos matamos estudiando hasta aprobar todos los cursos y durante las vacaciones de intermedio ya nos reunimos todos, qué te parece?

Armando: Ayayay, está bien. Vamos a dar todo nuestro esfuerzo para las próximas semanas. Por cierto, ya terminaste el breath of the wild?

Johnny: Jeje, aun no Armando. Lo único que me falta son los retos que están dentro de los DLC, pero como tú sabes ahora no tengo dinero para comprar las tarjetas de E-shop. En fin, creo que ya es hora de que ya me vaya alistando para ir a la universidad.

Armando: Es en serio amigo?! No que los jueves no tenías clases por la mañana?

Johnny: Esos son los viernes, no hay mucho de que quejarse pues ya te vas acostumbrando mientras avanza el ciclo, pero eso no importa mucho la verdad. Entonces nos vemos cuando se acabe el infierno en tierra?

Armando: Jajajajaja, pues sí, nos vemos en las vacaciones. Confirmamos después cuando nos reunimos, ok?

Johnny: Ya Armando, hablamos luego, chao.

Armando: Hablamos.— **Click** —

( **Reanudación de la música** )

Fue una buena conversación, creo que me hubiera despedido mucho mejor si tan solo hubiese tenido la remota idea de lo que me iba a pasar… En fin, cuando terminó la llamada coloque mi mochila en el sillón de la sala y me asegure de no estar olvidándome de algo. Apuntes…. Ok, calculadora….ok, celular….ok, cargador de celular….ok, llaves con cadena…..ok, Nintendo 3DS?...si, mangas de Jojo's?...por supuesto, deck hero?…..me ofendería si no lo llevara. Ahhh, casi se me olvidaba, también necesitaba mis libretas por si acaso al profe le daba por explicar toneladas de información en solo minutos.

Porque meto tantas cosas? Pues...había quedado con un compañero de equipo en jugar Yu-gi-oh! mientras revisaban los avances de proyectos...los mangas, por si acaso ese men no venia...la 3DS? ...Digamos que le tengo valor sentimental...

Después de chequear todo en mi mochila solo me quedaba esperar hasta las 11:30 para almorzar tranquilo. Así que enchufé mi Wii U y me prepare para unas partidas de Super smash bros, como siempre me escogía a mi main ( **Toon link** ) y pateaba traseros en el online, aunque claro…de vez en cuando me tocaba un jugador pro y me sacaba la mrd. Estuve así por una hora hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía que almorzar e irme a la universidad. Almorcé unos ricos ravioles en salsa al pesto (acompañado de música) y me fui a recoger mi mochila que seguía en la sala. Abrí la puerta principal y salí no sin antes ponerle llave.

Me quedaba como media hora para que las clases comenzaran y vivía a solo unas cuantas cuadras de la universidad, así que hice lo que las demás personas harían en esa situación…..salir corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello!

Por qué salgo corriendo así? Pues muchos me lo han preguntado antes, la verdad es que correr me quita la ansiedad y el estrés que siento día a día. Correr para mí es como sentirme aún más vivo de lo que realmente estoy, pues se siente como si te devolviera lo que la universidad te va quitando: la vitalidad y el tiempo. Pero bueno, continuando con la historia…..

La buena noticia es que llegue temprano a la clase, la mala noticia es que…..no era la clase que tenía programada desde un inicio…

Continuando, ya estaba llegando a la universidad (literalmente a solo una cuadra de distancia) a toda velocidad cuando sucedió algo inesperado. En un mal paso mío se me enredaron los pies y me tropecé, obviamente me dolió (casi salgo volando por la velocidad a la que iba). Lo raro de esta situación es que después de abrir los ojos tras la caída…me di cuenta de que me encontraba en cualquier lugar menos la cuadra antes de mi universidad.

Música del lugar: **Pokémon League - Pokémon X & Y Music Extended**

Lo primero que vi cuando llegue a ese lugar me dejó completamente anonadado. Estaba en medio de un pasillo blanco con un alfombrado rojo, muchos pilares y ventanales, cada uno de los pilares tenía una maceta que estaba más o menos a unos 2 metros del suelo. El lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas, la razón? Al ver a las afueras vi que estaba todo completamente oscuro!

Me fue difícil levantarme tras la caída, tenía el brazo adolorido y mis gafas estaban en el suelo por la inercia. Una vez que me levante, no voy a mentirles, me sentía muy desconcertado, por qué estaba en ese lugar y no tirado en la calle? Lo normal sería que estuviese tirado en la calle rodeado de personas mironas y que no ayudan para nada :v . Lo que hice después de ver el lugar en donde estaba fue revisar mi celular, el cual decía que eran las 12:40 p.m. Estaba segurísimo de que aún quedaban por lo menos 6 horas más de luz solar, eso me estresó un poco más. Me acomode mi mochila para seguir investigando ese lugar.

Estaba en un pasillo muy parecido a los que hay en el castillo del Rey Dedede, sin lugar a duda un paisaje de lujo, digno de la realeza. Seguía observando detalladamente el lugar y me fije en cada rincón del lugar, fue en ese momento en que lo vi, un ventanal que no había notado hasta ese momento. Al final del pasillo se encontraba un ventanal con un diseño peculiar…..el día y la noche representados entre las dos mitades verticales del ventanal y el mundo como base, debo admitir que la forma en que está diseñado es demasiado artístico y bello para mí, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que encima del mundo habían dos caballos de colores con cuerno y alas. 0_o

Johnny: No pos, el que hizo este ventanal tal vez se le pasó un poco la libertad creativa.—Aunque la verdad que no está nada mal, solo que no entiendo que es lo que trata de mostrar el artista con esto. Tal vez solo las fases del día? Algo más complejo como la luz y la oscuridad que tienen todos en su interior? El equilibrio que debe existir en todo lugar?—Creo que eso no es importante ahora, tengo que averiguar dónde estoy y como termine aquí?…

? 1: Hey, quien anda ahí?

En ese momento salte del susto por culpa de quien me dijo eso, hablando de ello, ya se me estaban formulando las dudas sobre quién me dijo eso? Este lugar parecía y estaba demasiado desierto y ya me parecía raro de que no hubiese alguien por aquí. Esperaba encontrarme con algún adulto juzgando por la voz de antes, pero cuando me voltee para ver quien me dijo eso, se formó un nudo en mi garganta…..

Johnny: Pero que….- ( **¡PUM!** )

Lo que me pasó fue que caí inconsciente tras un hechizo un poco complejo para aturdir y/o dejar inconsciente a cualquier ser vivo. Eso fue lo que usó el guardia que venía por la zona sur para evitar cualquier altercado dentro del castillo.

 **Fin POV**

Guardia 2: Que es esta criatura? – **El guardia unicornio que dejo inconsciente a Johnny llevaba puesto una bandana de color azul junto a su armadura dorada** —Creo que nunca antes había visto una especie así en los libros de especies de Equestria, qué opinas?

Guardia 3: Tienes razón, yo tampoco había visto algo igual, pero la pregunta es: Como es que llegó a entrar y burlar la seguridad del castillo?— **La guardia pegaso no llevaba yelmo (Lo cual dejaba ver su crin castaño), pero si tenía puesto el resto de la armadura.**

Guardia 1: No lo sé, pero lo mejor será llevarlo al calabozo e informarle a la Princesa sobre este incidente. Chicos, llévenselo rápidamente a los calabozos, yo me encargare de informarle de esto a la Princesa.— **Este guardia pegaso, a diferencia de sus compañeros, si tenía puesto su yelmo, además de que notaba unos mechones dorados que caían de este.**

Guardia 2, guardia 3: Entendido.

* * *

 **Algunos minutos después…..**

El guardia que hacía de jefe entró apresuradamente a la sala del trono y se encontró con la princesa realizando papeleo. No se encontraba muy despierta que digamos.

Guardia 1: Princesa Celestia, traigo noticias urgentes.

La princesa dejó un rato el papeleo para escuchar lo que el guardia tenía que decir.

Celestia: * **Un poco cansada** * Hum, que es lo que ha sucedido guardia?

Guardia 1: Majestad, hemos capturado a un extraño ser cuya especie no fue reconocida tras una pequeña observación y que se encontraba en el pasillo oeste del castillo. No sabíamos si estaba aquí con intenciones hostiles, así que con un hechizo lo dejamos inconsciente y ahora se encuentra en los calabozos.

Celestia: * **Se le quita lo cansada** * Hoo, eso no me lo esperaba. * **Sonrie** * Hicieron un buen trabajo muchachos, pero bueno...creo que lo mejor ahora sería preguntarle el porqué está en el castillo.

Guardia 1: Entendido majestad, enseguida iré al calabozo para preguntarle al ser.— **El guardia se estaba retirando, hasta que…** \- Ahh, casi se me olvidaba princesa, al parecer el extraño ser hablo antes de que lo dejáramos inconsciente.

Celestia, aunque no lo hacía notar, estaba sorprendida tras la información que recibió del guardia. Tal vez después de que los guardias terminen de hablar con el ser, podría tener una conversación con el/la. ( **Fin de la música** )

* * *

Música del lugar: **The Great Cave Offensive - Sub-Tree Area & Old Tower - Kirby Super Star Music Extended**

En ese mismo instante el guardia salió de la sala real del trono y se fue directo a los calabozos. Al encontrarse con sus compañeros que ya habían encerrado al ser (que fue llevado todo ese tiempo con la magia del guardia 2) , el guardia 1 les dijo que deshagan el hechizo.

Guardia 1: Ok chicos, tenemos que averiguar que hacia esta criatura en los pasillos. Bandana, podrías hacer el contra-hechizo para que podamos comenzar?

Bandana (guardia 2): Ok, ok, dame un rato. * **Suspiro*** Sabes que revertir los efectos no es tan fácil como te lo imaginas Golden spear.

Golden spear (guardia 1): Lo se Bandana, ya se me tu discurso de que la magia no es algo tan fácil como parece, yada yada yada. Pero como eres el único unicornio de entre los tres...bueno...más o menos ya sabes cómo va la cosa.

Bandana: Ya, dejamos la discusión para otro día, estoy a punto de hacer que despierte.

Golden spear: Prepárense chicos, tenemos que averiguar si este ser viene con intenciones hostiles o no.

 **Johnny POV**

* **Bostezo** *…..ayy yayay, qué fue lo que sucedió? Recuerdo que me había sorprendido por algo y que después de eso perdí mi consciencia. Qué está pasando?

Abrí los ojos...vi algunas cosas borrosas, pero notaba como unas rayas oscuras como metálico...y me llevo la sorpresa de que estaba en una celda…..ah, también de que afuera de la celda habían tres caballos en armaduras doradas, uno con cuerno y los otros dos con alas. En ese momento pensé...nunca había consumido drogas pero creo que estas visiones que tengo ahora parecen traídas por las más fuertes y duras drogas.

Pestañee por unos segundos para ver claramente, y efectivamente, estaba viendo caballitos de colores con armaduras.

AHHHHHHHHHH!— (Esto debe ser un sueño muy feo, verdad? No puede estar pasando esto en realidad, me desperté de mi inconsciencia….espera, y si es como en esos casos de que todavía estoy dormido como en Inception? Si, debe ser eso, solo un sueño bien raro. Si es así, entonces debo estar inconsciente cerca de la universidad…).

Golden spear: Errrrrrr * **Enojado** * Quieres tranquilizarte y dejar de gritar?!….. - (A-acaso ese caballo hablo?)

Johnny: *casi susurrando* Ya fue mi cordura, estoy soñando con caballitos de colores con alas, cuernos y que pueden hablar **:)**

 **-Plop-**

 **Fin del POV**

Golden spear: Oe, estas bien? Tch…..demonios, volvió a estar inconsciente.

Bandana: * **Se le notaban algunas chispas que salían de su cuerno** * No creo que pueda volverlo a despertar con mi magia, ya estoy muy cansado por los turnos extras que tomé y además de que si lo vuelvo a hacer estaré en mis límites.

Golden spear: Ya, denme un respiro, tendré que informarle a la princesa acerca de la situación. * **Los ve** * Mientras tanto, creo que eso es todo por ahora chicos, a continuar con la seguridad del castillo. Vayan avanzando, los veo luego.

Guardia 3: Ok, te esperamos Golden spear.

Bandana: Nos vemos cerca del campo de entrenamiento. * **Ambos se retiran** * ( **Fin de la** **música** )

* * *

Música de fondo: **REMIX: Pokemon League - Pokemon X/Y (For the Glory)**

Mientras Bandana y el guardia #3 se alejaban por el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento, Golden se fue directo a la sala real del trono. Cuando llego se encontró la misma escena que hace rato, su majestad encargándose del papeleo real, y no con muchas ganas que digamos.

Golden spear: Princesa Celestia, princesa Celestia, al parecer tuvimos un percance con el ser que encontramos en el castillo.

Celestia: Que fue lo que sucedió, guardia…..Emmmm...?

Golden spear: Mi nombre era Golden Spear, su majestad (Ups, siento haberlo olvidado * **Una gotita aparece en su cabeza :v** * Continua por favor-dijo Celestia) Ok, es que al parecer el ser se desmayó a los instantes de vernos, mi compañero, Bandana, no será capaz de efectuar el hechizo para que se despierte de nuevo, ya lo hizo una vez y que lo vuelva a intentar sería muy malo para su cuerpo y mente.

Celestia: * **Pensativa** * Entiendo las circunstancias del problema... * **Toma un sorbo de café de una taza que había a su costado** *...creo que podría ir a los calabozos e intentarlo por mi cuenta (además de que me libro de todo este papeleo **=^.^=** ).

Y fue así que, tras ordenar los papeles y acomodar su horario, la princesa Celestia, siendo guiada por el guardia Golden spear, llegó a la celda donde se encontraba el misterioso ser que fue encontrado en los pasillos del castillo.

La princesa conocía todas las razas que habitaban en Equestria y sus alrededores, así que ella pensaba que sería muy probable que fuese algunos de ellos, pero cuando llego al frente de la celda se sorprendió al ver que nunca antes había visto la raza de ese ser…

Celestia: Por casualidad Golden Spear, me habías dicho de que este ser había hablado antes de que lo dejaran inconsciente?

Golden spear: Así es su alteza, mostraba signos de sorpresa al vernos, es casi como si nunca hubiera visto un pony antes.— **Lo decía mientras se quitaba el yelmo.**

Celestia: Bien, entonces comencemos con la plática.

Fue entonces que la princesa Celestia comenzó a enfocar su magia en su cuerno para luego rodear a Johnny en un aura mágica color amarillo. Segundos después se escuchó que Johnny estaba recuperando la consciencia.

 **Johnny POV**

Ayy yayayay, mi cabeza, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar en cualquier momento, realmente necesito un excedrin para esta migraña, sino no podré hacer ningún sobresfuerzo, aunque no creo que eso vaya a ser el mayor de mis problemas.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, mi mente me hizo recordar esos últimos instantes antes de que me vuelva a quedar inconsciente. Me hubiese sentido bien de que todo eso fuese solo un sueño, pero….

Johnny: AHHHHHHHHH! No puede ser! No puede ser! Se suponía que era solo un sueño, solo un sueño!—(Ya me estaba haciendo bolita mientras gritaba de terror y veía afuera de las rejas a esos caballitos de colores. Uno con armadura dorada, cuero blanco y…cabello dorado? **:|** Mientras que la otra también tenía cuero blanco, pero con cabellos arcoíris y que se movían de un lado para otro sin la fuerza del viento!).—* **Respiración** * Tranquilo Jonathan * **Respiración** *, solo estas en otro sueño, dentro de otro sueño * **Respiración** * Eso tiene más sentido que lo que está sucediendo ahora.—(Ya me estaba empezando a calmar).

Golden spear: Ser desconocido, identifícate inmediatamente!—(Ese caballo habló…GG vida **:D** )

Pero antes de que me volviese a desmayar, ese guardia me dio a la cabeza con una pequeña piedrita.

Johnny: * **Molesto** * Oe! No me interrumpas mientras me desmayo (Y aumento el relleno de la historia).

Celestia: Sentimos la interrupción, pero como escuche que este incidente ya sucedió creo que eso fue lo correcto para seguir avanzando y no alargar más las cosas.

Johnny: * **Confundido y asustado** * Huh? Quienes son ustedes?—(Aunque mejor dicho, qué son ustedes?)

Celestia: Perdona nuestra abrupta introducción, permíteme presentarme como es debido...* **Se señala con el casco** * ...mi nombre es Celestia y soy la princesa del reino de Equestria…—(Le da un codazo a Golden spear).

Golden spear: Ughhh...soy Golden spear...guardia real.—(Ese caballo que porta armadura dorada no tiene cara de muchos amigos)

No soy un 100tifiko :v, pero recuerdo muy bien que había leído en internet de que la mente no es capaz de generar escenarios muy complejos para los sueños de la gente y además que no puede generar nuevos rostros para estos, sino que toma rostros que hemos visto en las calles inconscientemente. También que no se puede soñar nada de lo que no se haya visto antes. Así que...COMO VERGAS SOY CAPAZ DE SOÑAR ESTO?

Además, una princesa? No puede estar hablando en serio, no soy capaz de soñar algo tan elaborado, o si? Espera, tal vez sí. Nunca se sabe cuál es el límite de la imaginación de las personas. Pero….damn! Si esto es un sueño, es el sueño más loco que he tenido en toda mi vida! . Aunque..….y si esto no es un sueño? Si estoy en otro mundo o universo?….no, eso sería imposible, pero está dentro de las posibilidades (muy mínimas la verdad). Aaaargg, no sé qué está pasando aquí!

Johnny: * **Asustado y un poco nervioso** * Dónde estoy? Porque aquí? Desde cuando los caballos pueden hablar?—(Ya estaba levantándome para conversar mejor, es un poco incómodo ver que te están hablando y tu estas sentado como si nada)

Una vez que ya que estaba completamente parado pude ver que era más alto que el caballo con alas…espera, ese era un pegaso? Si! Ese caballo que estaba enfrente de mío era un pegaso, UN MALDITO PEGASO!, pero no que ellos eran solo mitología? Dios mío, esto no puede más extraño por todos los cielos. Estoy encerrado en una celda, estoy hablando con CABALLOS y encima uno de estos es un PEGASO. Con solo pensar en ese ser mitológico, lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza son los caballeros del zodiaco y su protagonista: Pegasus no Seiya.

Pero a diferencia de la caballa de su costado, espera…no existe la palabra caballa, entonces que palabra era para los caballos hembra?…yegua? Si, era yegua, algunas veces se me olvidan estas cosas. Bueno, el caso que me sorprendía que era casi de mi tamaño! (Son más pequeños que los caballos normales). Bueno, esta yegua que según palabras de ella es la princesa de este reino, y que además es más grande que yo (Bueno, por un poco nomas), posee tanto cuerno como alas! Eso es como la combinación de un pegaso y un unicornio. Nunca antes había visto algo (o alguien) parecido.

Golden spear: En primer lugar, somos ponys; segundo, el que podamos hablar es de lo más común, pero aun la incógnita está sobre ti, Que eres, quien eres y por qué estabas en los pasillos del castillo de canterlot?—

Johnny: (Ay, que eso ni yo lo sé)...E-esto...

Celestia: * **Con una voz tranquilizadora** * No tienes nada de que preocuparte Joven...cuéntanos...

Johnny: Ah, bueno... * **C rasca la cabeza** * Mi nombre es Jonathan… * **Mira a un lado** * ...White Mile...pero mis amigos me dicen Johnny. Y pues...soy un ser humano.

Celestia: Joven Jonathan...* **Aun con su voz semi-maternal** *..se esto sonara extraño, pero permitanos escuchar lo que le ha sucedido para comprender un poco mejor la situación.

Johnny: Hmmmmm...* **Pensativo** * De cómo termine aquí? La verdad que yo tampoco sabría decirle, pues estaba corriendo para llegar a la universidad y después me tropecé, casi salgo volando. Cerré los ojos solo por unos segundos por puro reflejo y cuando ya había tocado suelo...los volví a abrir, ahí me di cuenta de que ya no estaba donde estaba antes.—(La princesa se puso muy pensativa por mi explicación, está tratando de ponerle sentido a lo que dije? PERO SI LO QUE DIJE NO TIENE SENTIDO ALGUNO!)

Celestia: * **Pensativa** * Creo que no existe otra explicación para este suceso...debe ser porque ya estamos próximos a la celebración de verano.

Johnny: * **Confundido** * Eh?, C-creo que no entiendo eso…..como que celebra...un segundo, esto no es algún tipo de sueño o algo parecido? Además, nunca antes había visto a alguien como yo en su vida? o sea...un humano...en toda su vida?

Celestia: (Al parecer, los esfuerzos de **|Ella|** para volver han afectado la tela del espacio tiempo, sin duda algo que se suponía era imposible y que no debería suceder, una ruptura dimensional, pero aun así sucedió). No estás en un sueño joven Jonathan, todo lo que ves y sientes es muy real. No voy a mentirte de que me sorprende ver una nueva especie que pise este reino, nunca había visto a alguien como tú...(Aunque la verdad no se si eso te hace sentir un poco incomodo...)

Johnny: Ehh?! En serio, nunca de los nuncas había visto o leído de mi especie? (Eso es extraño, donde se supone que debo estar para que no haya algún indicio de personas/seres humanos?...Espera!)

Celestia: La respuesta a esa pregunta es que no...Pero volviendo a las posibles causas por las cuales estas aquí... * **Tose un poco para aclararse la garganta** * Creo que una gran alteración dentro de la escala espacial y temporal fue provocada por una gran acumulación de magia proveniente de alguien muy poderosa...(Y conocida...)

Johnny: Pero aun no entiendo que es lo que trata de decir princesa!—(Creo que si entiendo lo que trata de decir, pero por favor, cualquier opción menos esa)

Celestia: Lo que trato de decirte es que una grieta dimensional se abrió entre el lugar donde estabas y el castillo, debió de ser un tiempo muy breve pero por azares del destino lograste atravesarlo...Ahora te encuentras muy lejos de tu hogar.—(No, no puede ser. Entonces eso significa que…)

Johnny: * **En shock** * Estoy en otro mundo.-(Todas las series que vi y los videojuegos que jugué, porque no termine en un mundo como esos y tuve que terminar en este mundo que tienen caballitos de colores. Hubiese preferido ser transportado al mundo pokemon, o a Dreamland, hasta incluso hubiese querido ir a la academia de duelos)

Celestia: Estas en otra dimensión para ser más exactos...(Quien hubiera pensado...al parecer había otra manera de crear portales espacio-temporales)

No podía creerlo. Aunque ya tenía esa posibilidad en mi mente, oírlo de alguien más es muy diferente. Ya en esos momentos todo mi cuerpo empezaba a pesarme mucho y mi cara estaba toda decaída, sentía como lo que había hecho, todos mis logros (desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande) se quedaban en la tierra, ya no seré capaz cumplir mis promesas, al igual que mis metas.

Al notar la tristeza en mi rostro y el aura de desgracia que empezaba a caer sobre mí, Celestia notó que el que esté encerrado no me ayudaba mucho en esta situación.

Celestia: Golden spear, por favor abre la celda.

El guardia se sorprendió un poco por la orden de la princesa, el creía que mejor sería dejarlo ahí hasta que se demuestre que ese ser no era un peligro para la corona o para la sociedad, pero si esas palabras salieron de ella seguro que lo habrá pensado muy seriamente

Golden spear: Entendido su majestad.

El guardia llamado Golden spear me abrió la puerta con una de sus patas, me acomode mi mochila y salí de la celda. Es extraño, estoy seguro que los unicornios son capaces de controlar la magia que poseen gracias a su cuerno, pero la princesa no ha dado indicios de que eso sea real, asumo que como la princesa también tiene un cuerno, podría ser capaz de usar la magia, o tal vez no, tal vez aquí los unicornios no poseen magia y solo tienen un cuerno por adorno. Ya estábamos subiendo por las escaleras del calabozo cuando quería saber algo, algo que me ayudaría a saber si puedo volver.

Johnny: Princesa Celestia, usted es capaz de usar magia, no es así?—(Por favor, deme un rayo de esperanza, aunque sea minúsculo de que pueda…)

Celestia: Si, puedo usar una de las magias más poderosas de equestria: la magia de alicornio. —(Si!, aún tengo esperanzas de volver, pero no nos precipitemos)—Se podría saber el porqué de la pregunta?—(Aunque eso sonó muy atemorizante, me lo dijo de la forma más elegante posible, así que estoy más tranquilo, pero eso no quita mi nerviosismo)

Johnny: B-bueno, es que me preguntaba si usted podría ser capaz de devolverme a mi hogar con algún tipo de hechizo? Cree usted poder hacerlo?—(Un mundo donde hay magia seguramente debe de existir alguna manera de regresar, si pude llegar aquí es porque se formó una entrada, y si hay una entrada es natural de que también exista una salida)

Celestia: Me imaginaba que me pedirías ayuda en algún momento para volver al lugar de donde perteneces, pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer…lo siento—(Es ahí cuando siento como mis sueños y esperanzas se rompían en mil pedazos)

Johnny: P-pero porque, si usted dijo que su magia es la más poderosa del mundo. Además de que dijo que fue magia lo que me trajo hasta aquí, porque no podría volver de la misma manera?-(Nada de esto tiene sentido alguno, POR QUÉ ESTAS COSAS ME PASAN A MI?!)

Celestia: Nunca dije que mi magia es la más poderosa Joven Jonathan, pero aun así, si fuéramos a usar la fuente de magia más poderosa del reino, no sería lo suficiente para estabilizar la grieta dimensional y tampoco para encontrar el universo al que perteneces. Si lo intentara ahora, la grieta no duraría ni medio segundo, además de que no tienes la seguridad de que acabes en tu universo, podrías acabar en uno en donde no tengas oportunidad de volver jamás a tu hogar.

Johnny: Terminar en otro mundo?—(Me imagino un mundo en donde no hayan caballitos de colores, donde se juegue Yu-gi-oh a cada rato, donde obtenga poderes psíquicos y tenga que derrotar un ente espacial o uno en el que pueda obtener un stand)—Si, creo que sería bueno, pero…..—(Me imagino un mundo lleno de zombis, otro mundo donde solo existen guerras sin parar, y para rematar, un mundo donde obligatoriamente tenga un harem)…Creo que mejor me quedo en este lugar hasta que se pueda ubicar mi hogar ewe.

Celestia: No terminar en otro mundo...en otra dimensión. Aunque...si se aplica de manera incorrecta (O correcta, segun la perspectiva..) si podrias terminar en otro mundo. Según los antiguos escritos de un viejo amigo, la magia necesaria para estabilizar la grieta y también para localizar el destino de ella, aparte de que llevaría mucho tiempo, se necesitaría la ayuda continua de 4 alicornios (Y muy probable también de que necesitemos la ayuda de los elementos).

( **0_o? Khe berga?** )

Celestia: Lamento decirte esto, pero como actualmente solo hay 2 alicornios que se encuentran en Equestria, siento decirte que me es imposible enviarte de vuelta. Como dije antes, de verdad lo siento por no poder ayudarte.

(No es cierto, ES IMPOSIBLEEEE!…)

Mi cabeza me dolía, por lo que dijo mis posibilidades de volver a mi hogar son de cero. Esto no es un juego, es la realidad, realmente no puedo volver? De verdad no podré volver a ver a mis padres, mis amigos…mi carrera. Todos mis avances en la universidad, todo ese primer año, dos ciclos y medio, han valido para nada? Ahora estoy atrapado en otro universo en donde la gobernante, guardias y muy probable que también los habitantes sean caballitos de colores y que además que los pegasos y unicornios, que son seres mitológicos, sean completamente reales.

Pero no puedo rendirme tan fácil, buscare todos los medios para volver. Mis estudios no fueron en vano, investigare y me esforzare todo lo que pueda para intentar encontrar alguna forma de volver. Esa será mi meta de ahora en adelante.

Estuvimos caminando por los pasillos del castillo hasta que llegamos frente a unas puertas gigantes con dos guardias que hacían, bueno…su trabajo. Me miraron extraño, pero la princesa les hizo una seña de que no pasaba nada, así que puedo estar tranquilo de no ser apuñalado o terminar como brocheta hoy. * **Fin de la música** *

Musica del lugar: **Hyrule Castle - The Legend of Zelda: 30th Anniversary Concert**

Cuando la princesa abrió las puertas con su magia, me quede boquiabierto. Al instante me di cuenta de que ese lugar era la sala del trono. Porque? Bueno, había un trono muy grande con una mini cascada incluida, la sala estaba magistralmente decorada con muchos estandartes y por sobre todo, había una alfombra roja que conducía directamente hasta el trono...y había una pila de papeles a un costado... **;_;**

Todos entramos y la princesa caminó con normalidad hasta su trono. Cuando Celestia termino de sentarse en uno de los tronos el pegaso y yo estábamos enfrente de ella esperando algún tipo de orden o algo parecido.

Johnny: Wow, este lugar es increíble **O.O** (Sin duda este lugar es como el salón del trono del Rey Dedede, pero más brillante y con estandartes) Es como si fuera un trono de fantasía.

Celestia: Jonathan (Si?—respondí) Durante el corto tiempo que estuvimos conversando, no has demostrado ningún signo de hostilidad hacia mi o hacia el castillo. Es cierto que ya no podrás volver a tu mundo, pero te pediría que vayas aprendiendo más sobre equestria y también el cómo relacionarte con los demás ponys.

No, no puedo quedarme aquí! NO PIENSO QUEDARME AQUÍ POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! Voy a encontrar la manera de volver aunque me demore años encontrarla. Pero al parecer tendré que cooperar con estos "ponys" para volver a mi dimensión, no planeo para nada vivir el resto de mis días en un mundo habitado solo por ponys. Primero tengo que buscar al responsable de que este aquí, lo encontrare y lo hare pagar!

Johnny: Entiendo que debo aprender a relacionarme con los…ponys (Ya que seguro harían un escándalo por solo verme y de seguro terminaría encerrado en una celda otra vez). Pero de que me será imposible volver a mi hogar, eso no lo voy a aceptar. Encontrare alguna manera para volver, aunque me demore años buscándola. No me rendiré en hallar la manera, pero mientras eso sucede, tal vez pueda vivir la vida (como lo hubiera dicho un viejo amigo).

Celestia: (Se veía feliz) Bien, pero no te voy a dejar que hagas eso tu solo.

Johnny: Ehh? Ah, claro, porque si no de nuevo pensaran que soy algún tipo de monstruo y volverían a meterme en una celda o calabozo.

Celestia: Es por esas razones que por la mañana te enviare con mi aprendiz para que ella te vaya informando más sobre Equestria.

Johnny: ( **7-7** Se me había olvidado el nombre del reino) Emm, ok? Disculpe pero podría tener como un tipo de maestro o instructor para que me explique mas sobre este lugar?—(No creo que con solo unas indicaciones este al corriente de este mundo)

Celestia Bueno, creo que posiblemente ella también pueda sea tu instructora.—(Tan solo espero que Twilight pueda con el trabajo).

Johnny: (Instructora…no sé cómo va a salir esto y tampoco creo que va a ser fácil, pero lo que sí sé es que necesitare toda la información posible para volver) Gracias Princesa, pero tengo una duda más.

Celestia: Y cual es joven Jonathan?

Johnny: * **Ir poniendo ending: Yes-Roundabout** * Princesa, podría indicarme la hora que es por favor?

Celestia: Oh, bueno. * **Mira el reloj de arena que estaba en una mesita** * Creo que ahora es la 1 de la mañana, porque preguntas?

Johnny: * **En shock internamente** * Nah, nada en especial, solo para confirmar algunas cosas. Princesa, prestarme una habitación para descansar por favor? Quisiera relajarme un poco y procesar todo lo ocurrido a solas por unas horas.

Celestia: Por supuesto, Golden spear?

Golden spear: Su majestad?

Celestia: Por favor, acompaña al joven a la habitación 9.

Golden spear: Entendido Princesa. * **Dirigiéndose a Johnny** * Sígueme y no te pierdas. * **Con un poco de dureza** *

Johnny: * **Lo sigue** * (Espero volver rapido...) * **Salen de la sala** *

Celestia: * **Con preocupación interna y un sentimiento de nostalgia** * Sin duda este será un difícil reto para Twilight, aún tiene que lidiar con otras cosas y con esta nueva problemática que se acerca, espero que aprenda a ser más sociable, ya que en eso radica el destino de Equestria.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, qué hará Johnny para volver a su universo? Como lo hará? Obtendrá poderes? (3;3) (4;3) Seguirá su corazón o su mente? Que será lo que el futuro le depara? No se sabe, pero lo que sí sabemos es que él no se rendirá bajo ninguna circunstancia.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. La aventura de Johnny recién está comenzando, tal vez termine pronto (3;3) (4;3). Qué es lo podría hacer un humano en Equestria? La verdad no se sabe, pero solo diré que esos números que están en estas últimas oraciones son un código, espero que puedan descifrarlos. No se olviden de dejar su review para ver cómo puedo mejorar. Gracias por leer y nos vemos, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer…No soy dueño de la franquicia **My Little pony** ni de sus personajes. Todos los derechos de autor le corresponden a Lauren Faust. Iniciando proyecto humano en equestria (según mi perspectiva).

 **POV** **: La historia tras el punto de vista de cierta persona o entidad.**

 **Paréntesis** **: Sirven para saber lo que una persona o entidad está pensando.**

 **Negrita** **: Describe las situaciones en que se encuentra cierta entidad o para aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **Emoticones** **: Una mejor manera de representar las expresiones o emociones de una persona o entidad.**

 **Capítulo 2** **:**

 **Johnny POV**

 **Lo normal es que esté haciendo mis tareas a esta hora, pero tras lo sucedido en esta tarde (o noche en este mundo), no creo que vuelva a tener el mismo estilo de vida que tenía antes.**

 **Música de fondo:** Pokémon Diamond & Pearl: Pokémon League (Day) [Remastered]

Después de que el guardia este me dejo en la habitación que la princesa me había prestado, saque mis audífonos de mi mochila y me puse a escuchar un poco de música, además de dibujar un poco con la poca luz que me daba esta vela, la única cosa que me podía dar luz, pues no había alguna lámpara en la mesita para iluminar la habitación. Al principio me incomodaba un poco esto, pero al agarrarle el ritmo se volvió mucho más fácil. En aproximadamente una hora había terminado mi dibujo de Masked Dedede contra un Dark Matter con un fondo parecido al de cristal shards. No estaba mal, pero tampoco era un dibujo como para presumir de mi habilidad con el lápiz (Que habilidad?, si a las justas tienes la capacidad de hacer manos) Ehmm **:'(** eso es cierto… y me duele.

Después de guardar el dibujo en mi mochila me senté por un momento en la cama y me eché de forma perpendicular a esta. Revise mi celular para ver cuánto faltaba…..

 _Pos…..mas o menos 4 horas para que amaneciese…._

 _Si había la relación que pensaba de tiempos entre mi celular y este lugar…_

…Era oficial, estaba completamente aburrido y sin nada que hacer. Ya estaba a punto de echarme a dormir de verdad, pero luego recordé lo que tenía en mi mochila **:)** …Mi 3DS!

Alguna vez les han preguntado: Si tuviesen que escoger solo 3 juegos de su consola portátil preferida y que los tendrías para toda tu vida, sin la posibilidad de tener ningún otro, cuáles serían? Bueno…ahora que estoy en otro mundo, sin posibilidades de escoger otros juegos más de los que tengo a mano, la verdad que tengo suerte, la respuesta a la pregunta de antes seria sin lugar a dudas:

-Kirby: triple deluxe. (Un juego que estaba en rebaja)

-Super smash bros for 3DS. (Muy práctico para jugar fuera de casa)

-Pokemon X. (Mi primer juego de pokemon "Original" y además el único en donde completé la pokedex al 100%) (Pero...no lo hice solo...)

Si, lo sé, solo 3 juegos para un mundo habitado de ponis, pero al menos son muy buenos juegos para pasar ratos como este. Pero de seguro muchas personas no se conformarían solo con 3 juegos (contando el gran catálogo que posee 3DS) pues, esto sería una mala situación si no hubiese descargado juegos para la consola virtual :D La suerte me sonríe pues me descargue no hace mucho (Como hace 8 meses) el Kirby's Dreamland, Pokemon edición amarilla y finalmente el Ocarina of time 3D! * **Fin de la música** *

Encendí la consola y me puse a jugar el Kirby triple deluxe para ver si podía pasar The True Arena esta vez.

 **Música de fondo:** True Arena Battle - Kirby Triple Deluxe Music Extended

Primer intento para completar "The true arena" de una vez por todas! ( **Hammer** ): Faltaba 1 (Derrotado vs Sectonia soul)

Segundo intento para completar "The true arena" ( **Sword** ): Faltaban 3...(Derrota vs Sectonia)

Tercer intento para completarlo…. ( **Circus** ): Faltaban 4…(Derrota vs Pirobuho)

Cuarto intento… ( **Spear** ): Faltaban 4…(Derrota vs Pirobuho!)

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGGGG!

Por dios, he pasado ya una hora tratando de pasarlo pero aun no puedo vencerlo. La verdad que sería mucho más fácil si estuviese jugando con Dedede y no con Kerbee. El problema principal es que siempre me quitan la habilidad inicial EN EL P*TO STAGE DEL PIROBUHO! COMO ODIO EL PIROBUHO! Y claro, otro factor por el cual siempre pierdo es que me termino los tomates demasiado rápido (más o menos antes de la pelea contra Dark Dedede :V). * **Fin de la música** *

 **Música de fondo:** Main Menu [''Save Area'' from Kirby Super Star] - Kirby Triple Deluxe Music Extended

Ya rindiéndome de seguir intentando pasar "The true arena" por hoy, decidí echarme por un rato y pensar más tranquilamente sobre este lugar. Al relajarme pude ver con más detalle el cuarto, que lo había dejado completamente en segundo plano (lo primero que vi fue la cama y a echarse se dijo). Vi que la cama tenía una especie de toldo con cortinas rosadas y con diseños que veía normalmente en la cama de mi madre. Vi un candelabro apagado (fui un idiota al no percatarme de eso antes, podría haberlo prendido para dibujar más cómodo). También vi una cómoda con espejo incluido con forma rectangular pero un poco deformado, supongo que esta es como una habitación para huéspedes reales? No sé cómo se produjo tal idea en mi cabeza pero podría ser una posibilidad. No sé, podría preguntarle a la princesa más tarde.

Pero en fin, guarde mi 3DS en su estuche y lo metí de nuevo a mi mochila. Programe mi alarma para que me despertara dentro de 2 horas (tiempo suficiente para que duerma un universitario **:'v** ) y además para que no se me quite la costumbre de ver como el sol se levanta con todo su esplendor (Ja! Como si esas cosas en realidad pasaran).

Traté de acomodarme en la cama, pero el problema era que tenían el tamaño para un pony y yo era mucho más grande que ellos (Más o menos el doble) No me sentía para nada a gusto en esa cama. Al final, para acomodarme de alguna manera, me eché de manera en que mis pies estén por encima de la madera (aunque mis tobillos me dolían un poco) y mi cabeza en la almohada. * **Fin de la música***

Así fue que me quede dormido y todo quedo negro, hasta que…

(Intro todo OP)… _SHIJIMA NOOOOO… SOKO KARAAAAAA…. MEZAMERU SONO HASHIRATACHIII TOKI WO KOEEEEE_ ….* **Click** *

(La alarma nunca ha fallado y nunca me fallara a la hora de despertar mis sentidos)

* **Reanudar música** *

Me demore unos minutos en despertarme por completo y recobrar mis sentidos, además de volver a pensar que la situación en la que estaba era solo una pesadilla, lamentablemente la realidad me dijo otra cosa :'( . Alisté mi mochila y salí a caminar por los pasillos y llegué hasta uno de los balcones que había solo para ver al sol salir. Me quede unos cuantos minutos sentado en un balcón pensando qué es lo que normalmente las personas hacían cuando llegaban a otro mundo/dimensión/universo paralelo, la verdad que pienso en esas típicas historias de que el protagonista llega, se hace amigos de todos, obtiene poderes más rotos que los pantalones de Bob esponja, consigue un trabajo que normalmente en su mundo no harían y otras cosas así, hasta que note que el sol ya estaba levantándose. Me paré para apreciar mejor la vista, cierto que veía todos los días el amanecer desde mi departamento, pero DIOS! Este lugar posee una vista perfecta para este tipo de situaciones.

Al ver mejor todo el panorama vi que la princesa estaba a en una torre moviendo la cabeza al mismo ángulo con el que subía el sol, por qué estará haciendo eso? Ni idea…espera, su cuerno está brillando en un aura de magia, enseguida mi mente me dio la probabilidad de que ella tenga algo que ver con el sol, tal vez obtiene su magia del sol? Tal vez solo lo está mirando fijamente…no le hará daño ver al sol directamente? No lo sabré hasta preguntárselo. Mientras me preguntaba eso la princesa había apagado su aura de magia y volteo hasta verme, un poco incómodo, pero yo la salude como si nada, moviendo mi mano de un lado a otro. Fue entonces que sentí que alguien me tocaba la pierna, era este guardia que conozco desde temprano pero que no me acuerdo de su nombre.

Golden spear: Oe, ya es hora de que te reúnas con la princesa. Tengo órdenes de guiarte hasta la sala del trono * **Parecia un poco disgustado** *.

Johnny: (Que fastidio, ya estaba cansado por culpa de mi reloj corporal y el extraño cambio de horario)(Pero…me sentía un poco extraño…)(Como si me faltara algo…..) Ok * **suspiro** * ….espero que esto sea rápido—le dije.

Mientras estábamos caminando por los pasillos, vi como algunos guardias (que tenían una cara de estar pensando en otra cosa más que en su propio trabajo) al parecer se dieron cuenta de que estaba caminando por el castillo y en eso se colocaban en una posición de pelea aparentemente, lo normal, pero cuando cambiaban la mirada al guardia que me guiaba era como si no hubiese pasado nada y volvían a sus tareas. La verdad es que en lo único que pensaba era en regresar a mi dimensión, además de que es lo que estarían haciendo los muchachos y mis padres. * **Fin de la música** *

 **Musica de fondo:** Triumphant Dawn (Princess Celestia Theme)

La espera termino cuando se abrieron las puertas de la sala del trono y pude ver de nuevo a la princesa con lo que parecía tener ojeras. Supongo que el trabajo debe ser muy agotador, con solo imaginármelo ya estaba sintiéndome cansado. En fin, cuando estuvimos cerca del trono y de una torre gigante de papeles la princesa comenzó a hablar.

Celestia: Espero que hayas podido descansar bien, joven Jonathan.

Johnny: Emm…sí, muchas gracias por la habitación….princesa…(Dios! Esto sigue siendo demasiado extraño!)(La verdad que ya no se que pensar de este lugar!)

Celestia: No hay de que…es mi deber ayudar a todo aquel que tenga problemas (Aunque no creo que podría hacerlo todo yo sola… -Pensó ella). Si es que está a mi alcance

Johnny: Bueno…...disculpe por las molestias pero me he llenado de varias dudas acerca de este lugar, quiero decir, esta dimensión (Me pregunto…si existen los unicornios y pegasos en esta dimensión, que son animales fantásticos/mitológicos, existirán otros seres mitológicos?)(Hasta qué punto este lugar está en las drogas?)

Celestia: ….. * **Silencio un poco incómodo** *…Lamento decirte que no podré, en estos momentos, contestar a tus interrogantes (Pero ella dijo que lo haría!-Pensó Jonathan) Por ende, serás enviado a mi alumna #1. Ella podrá responderte todas tus dudas, aunque si ella no es capaz de responderte alguna pregunta, ella sabe que siempre puede mandarme una carta.

Carta? Acaso la princesa dijo carta?! A ver, a ver...un mundo de magia y colores que seguramente podrían asemejarse a esos animes del humano común que termina en un mundo mágico. Al haber magia no es necesario la producción de nuevas tecnologías, ya que solo se necesita aumentar las capacidades de la magia. Si es así la cosa entonces la probabilidad de que exista la facilidad de la electricidad para todos es…casi nula? Posiblemente, pero no saltemos a conclusiones todavía.

Johnny: Emm, ok…Gracias por su hospitalidad princesa * **Ella asiente la cabeza** * Pero no creo que pueda ir por mi cuenta más allá de este salón, casi todos los guardias tenían la intención de capturarme o hasta matarme mientras venia hasta aquí! (Sé que tal vez estoy exagerando un poco, pero es lo que podría ser).

Celestia: No te preocupes por ello, es por esa razón que el guardia Golden spear te acompañara hasta tu destino.

Golden spear: Ehh?! * **Sorprendido** * Su majestad, perdone mi intromisión en la conversación, pero aún tengo deberes con mi equipo.

Celestia: Tranquilícese, solamente por esta ocasión le serán relevadas dichas tareas para que cumpla este deber real, aunque la verdad no es nada del otro mundo…*Ve a Johnny*…bueno, técnicamente si lo es, pero esta tarea es muy simple….

De repente, cuando la princesa iba a terminar de hablar, un fuego verde apareció de la nada y se convirtió en un pedazo de papel enrollado.

Johnny: N-na…Que fue eso?!—(Eso era magia? Es más extraña de lo que me había imaginado, es que no puedo creérmelo. Pero en serio, como el fuego se convirtió en un papel?!)(Te gusta complicarte la vida, verdad?)

Celestia: Humm…* **Abrió la carta con su magia y se puso a leer** * Al parecer ya no tendré que preguntarle a Twilight donde está, seguramente se encuentra en su casa ahora mismo. Lamento la interrupción, podrían esperar un momentito por favor?

Y entonces de frente de la princesa apareció una pluma y un papel/pergamino de no sé dónde (Magiaaa-decía mi cabeza) y se puso a escribir…creo que eso significa que su método para comunicarse a largas distancias es a través de las cartas. Cuando al parecer termino su carta, la envolvió en un aura amarilla y desapareció de inmediato (Magiaaa pokemon :v-decía mi cabeza para completar la frase)

Celestia: Perdonen, pero esa carta era necesaria para los avances en los estudios de mi alumna… (Aja….—Pensó Jonathan) Como iba diciendo, la tarea será de escoltar al joven Jonathan al lugar donde se encuentra mi alumna y traerlos a ambos a salvo.

Golden spear: Entendido princesa.

Johnny: (Entonces….ya nos estamos yendo?) Ok, muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi princesa * **C arrodilló** * con su permiso.

Ya estábamos en la puerta de la sala cuando la princesa nos llamó…

Celestia: Esperen un segundo! * **Nos quedamos quietos** * Antes de que se me olvide… * **Nos acercamos** * Cuando estés con Twilight, mi alumna, le harás entrega de esta carta * **Me entrega una carta…Agregada al inventario :v** * Tal vez sea un poco ansiosa…Traten de que su primera interacción no sea tan…llamativa

* **Fin de la música** *

 **Musica de fondo:** Kirby's Adventure - Forest Stage - Kirby Air Ride Music Extended

Y entonces, después de esas indicaciones, Johnny siguió a Golden spear hasta la puerta de la habitación no sin antes despedirse con respeto. Ya cuando los dos chicos estaban caminando por el castillo con rumbo a donde la princesa les había indicado, Johnny trató de entablar una conversación.

Johnny: Emm…etoo….cómo te llamabas?

Golden spear: **7_7** es en serio?

Johnny: Oe, solo trato de que el ambiente aquí no sea tan tenso. Podríamos, no sé, conversar un rato? Aunque de verdad, cuál era tu nombre?

Golden spear: * **Suspira** * Mi nombre es Golden spear, que no se te olvide-(Ok)-y sobre lo de conversar, nope -(Ayyy….Vamos! Al menos podrías decirme lo mínimo sobre este lugar?—Dijo Johnny)—Ok, mira. Este lugar, o mejor dicho todo el reino, es conocido como Equestria. La mayoría de los habitantes de este reino son ponys, pero eso no quiere decir que este es un reino solo de ponys, también convivimos con diferentes tipos de especies como dragones, grifos, mantícoras, etc.

Ok? **0_o** Esto no me lo esperaba (Cómo qué no? si existían los pegasos y unicornios, tú sabias que …) Lo sé, lo sé, pero era solo una posibilidad. Nunca pensé que de verdad existirían esos tipos de seres mitológicos en un mundo de fantasía….(Si lo hiciste! Ayy vamos, ya has visto demasiados animes de humanos comunes que se van a otro mundo por una u otra razón. Es obvio que este lugar va a ser muy diferente a la Tierra) En eso tienes razón, creo que lo mejor sería seguir recolectando información sobre este mundo y encontrar de esa forma una manera de volver a casa.

Golden spear: ESTAS PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN A LO QUE DIGO?!—(Ya estaba con la vena hinchada al notar que mientras estaba hablando, Johnny estaba pensando en otra cosa)—Por un demonio, si me vas a preguntar algo que al final ni le tomas atención, entonces ya no sigo hablando.

Johnny: Espérate un tantito, solo estaba pensando en lo de antes, sobre las especies que hay en este reino. No hay nada de malo en quedarse pensando en un tema que me cuesta digerir, verdad?

Ya en esos momentos nos encontrábamos en las puertas del castillo, rumbo al destino acatado por la princesa. Me asombre al ver los jardines que estaban en el frente del castillo, era la primera vez que veía tal majestuosidad, pero aun así no estaba tan metido en el tema de las plantas. Digamos que tenía un pequeño jardín con algunas plantas y que se me olvido regarlas por…más o menos….3 semanas? :'v-No soy muy bueno con ellas la dvd.

Golden spear: Bueno, como iba diciendo, las diferentes ciudades que conforman el reino de Equestria…Las ciudades más importantes del reino son: Canterlot, la ciudad en la que ahora estamos y la capital de Equestria; Manehattan, El pilar de los negocios y la industria financiera; Cloudsdale: La ciudad principal de los pegasos y además el lugar donde se encuentra la fábrica del clima—(Fabrica del clima?); Las Pegasus, la ciudad donde puedes perder todo tu dinero en una sola noche. Ahh, casi se me olvidaba, también esta Ponyville, el pequeño pueblo donde se desarrollará la celebración del verano de este año.

Johnny: (Y otra vez con eso…)Y que es esa "Celebración del verano" de la que tanto hablan?

Golden spear: Bueno, la celebración del verano es una festividad que se da en el día más largo del año y además, representa el comienzo de lo que sería el verano.

Johnny: (Si, debí suponerlo….)(Creo que escuche algo parecido en Percy Jackson…)-Ok...? De verdad esa celebración es tan importante?

Golden spear: Hmm, se nota que no eres de por aquí **B)** . ( **7_7** mal chiste-dijo Johnny). Ok, es una gran celebración donde básicamente algunos guardias seleccionados dan la señal para que la Princesa Celestia salga a escena y, con todo el esplendor de Equestria, levante el sol a sus espaldas.

Johnny: Qué ella QUÉ?! (Levantar el SOL?! khe ) Cómo que ella levanta el sol?

Golden spear: Ella es la encargada de traer el día y la noche en Equestria.

Johnny: (E-eso va en contra de toda wea cósmica, el sol no se puede mover. Es el planeta el que se mueve…A menos de que este mundo no tenga sentido. Galileo, dónde estas?!) Mejor le pregunto eso a mi próxima maestra.

Nos encontrábamos en un camino de tierra muy decorado y con mucho césped al alrededor, se podían ver algunas torres que parecían de castillo medieval. Se sentía un ambiente muy tranquilo, uno del cual nunca sentí. El aire que respiraba era…era fresco, con un aire así creo que podría exigirme un poco más a la hora de correr. Pero no me sentía del todo bien en ese momento.

Los ponys que pasaban por ahí ya estaban mirándome con curiosidad, temor o con un poco de ambos. (Como ya lo esperaba) Pero ellos al ver la cara seria de Golden spear se tranquilizaban y como vino, se fue el miedo en sus caras.

Johnny: Oe oe, espera un segundo. Cómo es que con solo verte ellos ya no tienen miedo o algún tipo de tendencia a atacarme o encerrarme?

Golden spear: Digamos que ya me conocen y también está mi reputación.(Reputación?—dijo Johnny) Si, ya que junto con mis compañeros de equipo somos los guardias reales más fuertes que hay. Además de que aún que seamos solo soldados rasos, somos capaces de superar, por poco, al capitán de la guardia, aunque solo si peleamos los tres contra él solito **-3-**

Johnny: Cómo?, de verdad el capitán de la guardia es tan fuerte? (Supongamos que si, pero que nivel de pelea tendrá? Sera acaso tan fuerte como dicen? Las peleas son a puño limpio o usarán magia? O tal vez armas? Yo quisiera una espada :v)

Golden spear: En realidad si, la última vez a las justas logramos vencerlo, pero eso fue hace 3 semanas.-(Seguro que ahora con el entrenamiento intensivo que tuvimos podremos vencerle sin llegar a estar agotados)

Johnny: Crees que ya podrían vencerlo más fácilmente?

Golden spear: Eso no se sabrá hasta la hora de la verdad, pero aun así tenemos fe en que podemos hacerlo.-(Y así el ambiente volvió a tener un silencio incomodo por algunos minutos, hasta que paró su trote)-Creo que es este lugar. *Fin de la música*

 **Fin del POV**

 **Música de fondo:** Tower of Mastery – Pokemon X & Y Music Extended

Los dos se encontraban enfrente de una extraña torre (al menos para Johnny) que no se parecía en nada con las otras que habían visto antes, así que sin perder tiempo ellos subieron por las escaleras. Estas eran más pequeñas que las que había en la dimensión de Johnny, por lo que las subió de dos en dos, hasta llegar a la puerta. Jonathan se adelantó para tocar la puerta.

Johnny: Hola? Hay alguien ahí?—* **Se dirige hacia Golden spear** *—Este es el lugar correcto, verdad?

Golden spear: Según las indicaciones de su majestad, este debería ser el lugar. Aunque…

Justo después de que Golden spear dijera algo, alguien abrió la puerta.

Twilight: Buenas? Si, quie…AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Johnny: HEEEEYYY! (OH SHIT-era lo que había pensado justo antes de que un rasho lazer me levantara a medio metro del suelo y me dejara completamente inmóvil)* **Intentando zafarse…pero…** * .…No…puedo…moverme…(Demonios! Estoy completamente atrapado por el poder de esta…unicornio, aun no me acostumbro a pensar que estoy rodeado de seres mitológicos. Ahora el único que podría ayudarme en esta situación sería…Golden spear…)

Golden spear: Espere un momento señorita Sparkle, no es lo que usted está pensando. Este ser no es peligroso...-* **Mira a Jonathan** *-… Ni mucho menos…

Johnny: Oye! (Eso duele viejo :'v) Pero en serio, yo no voy a hacer nada, de veras. Más bien necesito ayuda con la situación en la que me encuentro, la princesa… (Como se llamaba?) Cela…Cele….Celeste?

Twilight: Celestia? * **C sorprende** * Espera! Tú conoces a la princesa?! Exactamente cómo?!…

Johnny: Emmmm, es una larga historia…Creo que mi amigo de aquí abajo puede resumirla

(Ok, eso no sonó para nada bien)

Golden spear: No soy tu amigo… (…aun así tengo que encargarme de esto….) Pero bueno, en resumen, este ser terminó varado en Equestria por circunstancias desconocidas y pasó la noche en el castillo. Técnicamente es un ser de otro mundo y la princesa lo ha conocido en este poco periodo de tiempo.

Twilight: Otro mundo?! Como es eso posible?! (Te lo puedo explicar si me bajas de acá—dijo Jonathan) Para nada! De seguro que eres una amenaza para la ciudad.

Johnny: Como ch… (No puedo decir lisuras enfrente de los demás…) (Demonios! Como voy a hacer ahora para que me bajen?...) Espera, ya recuerdo! Tengo una carta de parte de la princesa para su mejor estudiante (Podría haber jurado de que movió las orejas solo por oír esas palabras, que extraño :/), estoy seguro de que te va a ayudar a comprender un poco más la situación.

Twilight: * **Precavida*** OK, te voy a liberar, pero si haces algún movimiento sospechoso no tendré piedad.

En ese instante el aura que rodeaba a Jonathan desapareció y cayó estrepitosamente. Obviamente le dolió, pero dentro de sí tuvo la sensación de que ese no sería el último golpe que recibiría el día de hoy. En fin, se paró y sacudió la suciedad de su ropa. Estaba siendo muy vigilado por la unicornio violeta.

Johnny: (En serio quiero irme a casa **:'(** )-Bueno, dame un momento que saco la carta de mi mochila.

Entonces Johnny se quitó la mochila para después entregar la carta que tenía en el bolsillo delantero, de la mochila más resistente hasta el momento, a la que supuestamente seria su maestra/instructora. (Vaya primera impresión que obtuve de ella—pensó Johnny).

 **Twilight POV**

Quien será este extraño? Qué relación existe entre este ser y la princesa? Y si la princesa sabía algo acerca de esto, porque no me lo dijo? Sera de otro mundo como habrá dicho? O será un farsante que intentara hacer algo malvado? Bueno, espero que esta carta de verdad sea lo que él dice.

Y bueno, después de que rebusco en lo que sería una mochila (estoy muy segura de ello) sacó la "supuesta" carta de la princesa Celestia y la agarre con mi magia. La abrí sin apuro y me quede sorprendida al ver el contenido:

 _Mi querida alumna Twilight Sparkle:_

 _Lamento el no haberte contado acerca de este suceso, ocurrió de forma tan repentina y a altas horas de la madrugada que no podía tomarme la libertad de tomar una decisión tan a la ligera y me puse a meditar sobre ello. Finalmente pude llegar a una conclusión momentánea a la situación en la que nos encontramos (_ Nos? Sera que tengo un papel dentro de esto?—pensó Twilight _), este joven llamado Jonathan proviene de un lugar muy lejano a nuestro reino y las causas exactas de ello son aún teorías para mí, solo ha dado indicios de que la posible causa de esto haya sido por un portal mágico. La posible solución para enviar al joven Jonathan a su mundo no es viable por ninguna circunstancia, por ello él se verá obligado a convivir en nuestra sociedad. Y para ello es que necesito de tu ayuda, mi mejor alumna (_ Mejor alumna! =*w*=-pensó Twilight _). Debido a que Jonathan necesitara ayuda para adaptarse a nuestro estilo de vida, te convertirás en su instructora/maestra. Al parecer Jonathan nunca ha visto especies como los pegasos, unicornios u otro tipo que existen en Equestria, ten cuidado al explicarle sobre cada especie. De verdad lo siento que esta situación sea tan repentina, pero debido a las fechas y los recados reales diarios no estoy en las capacidades para ayudar al joven Jonathan. Podrías ver esta situación como una nueva experiencia para mejorar en los estudios, debido a que enseñar a los demás puede ser más desafiante que cualquier prueba que hayas tomado. Estaré esperando tu respuesta y gracias de antemano por leer y entender la situación._

 _Sinceramente._

 _Princesa Celestia, Princesa de equestria y Maestra de Twilight Sparkle._

Esta carta es…legítima, la caligrafía y ortografía son la misma que en las demás cartas de la princesa. Así que no estaba mintiendo de que había visto a la princesa, pero otro mundo? Aun no me lo creo, pero no recuerdo haber leído o visto la especie de este tal Jonathan, tal vez si sea de otro mundo. Sera un alíen? Eso significaría que existe vida inteligente más allá de este mundo. No! Tengo que informarme de la situación por fuentes primarias, primero lo primero… * **Fin de la música** *

 **Música de fondo:** Bleach OST 1 #3 Comical World

Twilight: …Tengo que averiguar lo que pasa…SPIKE!

Spike: Si Twiliiii….AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (Ay NO, se me olvido de advertirle—pensó Twilight **D:** ) QUE ES ESOOO?!

Johnny: ORALE! KHE CHUCHA ES ESO! (Y… creo que también se me olvido de decirle a él—pensó Twilight).

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—gritaron estos dos hasta que…

Golden spear: Grrrrrrrrr, YA CALLENSE!—(Bueno…el guardia los golpeó a ambos con sus cascos en sus cabezas)

Y así ambos cayeron al piso con chinchones en sus cabezas. Ayy, primero lo de la primera carta de la princesa de que deje la investigación de la yegua en la luna y vaya a supervisar los preparativos para la Celebración del verano, además que me encargue de hacer amigos y ahora una petición de que le enseñe al chico lo que es equestria? Mi cabeza me duele y estoy empezando a sentir todo el estrés.

Golden spear: Señorita Sparkle, también venimos a avisarle que venga con nosotros al castillo. Ordenes de su majestad.

Twilight: Entiendo, pero no cree que los golpeo muy fuerte? Digo nomas ya que se notan sus ojos en espiral y pajaritos que vuelan en círculos sobre sus cabezas. *Fin de la música*

 **Fin POV**

 **Musica de fondo:** (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven OST - Part 4: Morioh Town & Boing-Boing Cape)

Jonathan: * **Voz baja** * Ay, mira! Jaden le ganó a Yugi en su duelo final jejjejeje **:v** —(Si le pegaron muy fuerte, ahora está hablando webadas)

Twilight: Ahora como los llevaras al castillo, suponiendo de que el posiblemente sea mi alumno **¬_¬** .

Golden spear: Puedo llevar al dragón en mi espalda y usted podría llevar al ser con su magia.

Twilight: Urgggggg, bien (pero solo espero que al menos el enseñarle a él no intervenga con el plan para detener a Nightmare Moon)

Y así los dos empezaron a cargar a los desmayados y comenzaron el camino de vuelta al castillo. Algunos ponys veían con curiosidad a Jonathan que estaba siendo transportado por la magia de Twilight y como antes la mirada fija de Golden spear los ahuyentaba o simplemente les decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Estuvieron así por largo rato y Twilight rompió el silencio…

Twilight: Y, como esta mi hermano?

Golden spear: Se encuentra bien, como capitán de la guardia real es un gran combatiente, estratega y modelo a seguir, aunque últimamente ha estado pidiendo descansos.

Twilight: En serio? Y por casualidad sabrás la razón detrás de ello?

Golden spear: En realidad no, pero si no se preocupa tal vez nuestro equipo lo va a reemplazar.

Twilight: Ahamm, y como creen que un equipo completo puede llevar el único puesto de capitán?

Golden spear: Jeje, en realidad el seguiría siendo el capitán de por ley, pero simbólicamente ya lo habríamos superado.

Twilight: JA, como si lo pudiesen derrotar. (En realidad, ya lo hicimos—Dijo Golden spear)-Twilight se quedó en shock por un momento. Ya habían derrotado a su hermano! Pero conociéndolo bien, seguramente se contuvo o los dejo vencer.-(Pero claro, también estábamos bien agotados tras esa batalla)—Y ahí estaba la respuesta, tras ver el esfuerzo del equipo seguramente los dejo ganar.

Y volvió el silencio entre los dos y se quedó así hasta que llegaron al castillo de canterlot, que para sorpresa de los dos, los esperaba una figura conocida.

Twilight: Shining…? Hermano..?!-* **Fue corriendo hasta llegar junto a él** * HERMANOOOO :'D .

* **Fin de la música** *

 **Musica de fondo:** (Tarrey Town - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Music Extended)

Shining armor: * **La abraza** * Twily, me alegra saber que estas bien. Me gustaría sentarme y escuchar sobre cómo han ido tus lecciones hasta ahora, pero creo que esta reunión familiar tendrá que ser corta. Supongo que ya sabes a donde te asignó la princesa.

Twilight: *Un poco decaída* Más o menos, la princesa te avisó para que te despidieras de mí?

Shining armor: Y también por parte de ella, aún está muy ocupada con todo lo relacionado a la celebración del verano. * **Echa un vistazo a lo que Twilight lleva con su magia** * Y…supongo que esa es la criatura que leí en el reporte matutino (El ser de otro mundo, Jonathan!).

Shining se quedó viendo a Jonathan, que aún se encontraba suspendido gracias a la magia de Twilight. Era una criatura que no parecía peligrosa, pero tras años de experiencia él sabía que no se tenía que guiar uno por la apariencia de la especie, sino de su nivel de peligrosidad.

Shining: Twilight, sabes qué tipo de especie es? Nunca antes había visto a alguien parecido. (Aunque no creo de sea posible, pues es de otro mundo)

Twilight: La princesa no me lo especifico del todo, solo su nombre y procedencia.

Shining: Según el reporte matutino, a este ser se le conoce como Jonathan y procede de otro mundo, verdad? (Ese reporte está en lo correcto—Dijo Twilight)—Bueno, tendría que preguntarle a la princesa para más detalles. Pero dejando eso a un lado, te deseo suerte en tu viaje hermanita ;) .

Twilight: Aww, también te quiero mi BBBFF.—(Dijo sacando una lagrimita)

Y el abrazo entre aquellos hermanos, cuyo destino (*Celestia) los iba a separar por un tiempo indefinido, duró no más de 10 segundos debido a cierta personita.

?: Ejem, disculpen si los interrumpo pero…podrían bajarme por favor? Estar flotando es incómodo.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que Jonathan se encontraba despierto y, para aquellos que no sabían mucho del tema, que también hubiese hablado.

Twilight: Ahh sí, no te voy a soltar.—(Ehh?! Aun desconfías de mí? **:'(** —dijo Jonathan)—Si, aun no te tengo la suficiente confianza como para que camines por ahí solo.

Jonathan: Oe, no eres mi madre para que vallas diciendo esas cosas.-(Que fastidio y molestia me da esta situación. Tan solo quiero que me bajen de aquí.)

Twilight: Tal vez no sea tu madre, pero seré tu maestra de manera temporal hasta que te acostumbres a Equestria.

Spike: Ayayay, que paso Twilight?—(El pequeño dragón también estaba empezando a despertar tras el golpe de Golden spear)—que fue lo que paso? Por qué me duele la cabeza?

Twilight: (Qué raro, no recuerda lo que pasó? Probablemente Spike tenga pérdida de memoria momentánea a causa del golpe) Spike, tranquilo. Ahora antes de que te vuelvas a alterar hay algunas cosas que debes entender, si?—(Ehh? Cómo que alterarme? Qué está pasando Twi?—Dijo Spike)—Bueeeno, la princesa me dejo otro recado aparte de supervisar los preparativos para la Celebración del verano. Esta más detallado en esta carta, porque no le echas un vistazo?

Mientras Twilight estaba con Spike en un lado aparte para que el pequeño dragón no viera de nuevo a Jonathan, para el joven humano ya era tarde.

Johnny: (E-esas escamas, la cola larga, una estructura de cabeza parecida a un lagarto y que se puede parar en 2 patas) Ah, ya lo sé! * **Se dirige a Golden spear** * Oe, ese es un peje lagarto, no?

Golden spear: * **Suspiro largo** * Noooo, ese pequeño de ahí es un bebe dragón.

Tras escuchar la palabra dragón la mente de Johnny estallo literalmente (pero con referencias, animes, videojuegos y otras weas)

Mente de Johnny: Dragon, dragon, doragon cro, doragon tail, the dragoon, dragon ball, truedraco, lizardon (NO es dragón :'v), Igneel, stardust doragon, First of dragon!, Todos los dragones dimensionales, baby dragon (La carta con más potencial en la baraja de Joey). Espera, no que los dragones por lo general tenían alas? Porque este dragón, extrañamente morado, no tiene alas! Extraño e intrigante, mejor se lo pregunto a ste men….

Johnny: Emmm, estas seguro que es un dragón?-(Si, que no existen en tu mundo?—Dijo Golden spear)—Bueno, son solo mitología (Como casi todo lo que he visto en esta dimensión), pero siempre los dragones tenían alas en las historias (excepto por los dragones chinos, y este pequeño no tiene pinta de dragón chino 7_7).

Golden spear: Ajam. En primera sí, es un dragón, pero tuvo la pequeña cualidad de que nació sin alas, las circunstancias son desconocidas para todos, exceptuando a la princesa y a la señorita Twilight. Y en segunda, si te digo la verdad no sé cómo es tu mundo, pero parece que muchas de las especies y seres de aquí son solo mitos y leyendas en tu mundo, tengo razón?

Johnny: (Que extraño, por qué es que este "doragon" no tiene alas? It's theory time!) Hasta ahora? Pos sí. Cuantas cosas más existen en esta dimensión? Es como si fuese totalmente un mundo fantástico (Como el mundo de Harry Potter, pero sin humanos (Exacto!) O como Narnia, pero con más seres mitológicos (Ya tienes la idea!)).

*Fin de la musica*

Mientras tanto…. * **Musica de fondo** *: Wii Shop Channel Music

Spike: Me dices que la princesa te encargo que fueses la maestra de este ser…Jonathan? * **Lo dice con carta en mano** *

Twilight: Tienes las pruebas en tus garras Spike, pero aún tenemos que ver el tema de Nightmare Moon. Podría ayudarlo temporalmente como dice la carta, pero eso no se interpondrá en el plan para detenerla.

Spike: Así que…te convertirás en maestra?—(Decía Spike mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reir)

Twilight: Temporalmente-* **Spike no aguanto las ganas y empezó a reírse*** —De que te ríes? * **Dijo un poco moleta Twilight** *

Spike: Jajajaja, pues, de que buena estudiando eres, pero enseñando? Pff jajajajaja

Twilight no estaba para nada contenta con el comentario de su dragoncito, pero al pensarlo muy abiertamente ¡se percató de lo que quería decir su mentora! Si vas a estar estudiando toda tu vida para conseguir tu meta, también deberías aprender a enseñar para transmitir tus conclusiones a las siguientes generaciones.

Twilight: Bueno, la práctica hace al maestro. Andando Spike, debemos apresurarnos para retomar la investigación de como detener de una vez por todas a Nightmare Moon.

Entonces los dos fueron hasta donde estaban los sementales y Jonathan.

Shining armor: Ya me estaba preguntando el por qué te habías alejado.

Twilight: Bueno, estuve explicándole a Spike la situación para que no hubiese otra escena como la de hace unos minutos.—(Ehh? Que sucedió hace minutos?—pensaba Spike)

Golden spear: Por cierto, hablando de eso…lamento el haberlos golpeado hace rato. Solo que cierto SER! * **Mira a Johnny** * ya me estaba hartando con tantos gritos.

Johnny: Ay vamos, no crees que estas exagerando un poco? Además * **Se dirige hasta Spike** * Creo que no nos presentamos correctamente * **C arrodilla y le extiende la mano** * Soy Jonathan, pero mis amigos me dicen Johnny, es un placer conocer a un dragón de verdad.

Spike: Jeje, bueno…mi nombre es Spike (el dragón) * **Le corresponde el saludo con sus 2 garras** * y soy el ayudante #1 de Twilight. Y que eres exactamente? La princesa no escribió nada acerca da tu especie en la carta.

Johnny: En serio no lo hizo? Estoy seguro de que le dije que soy un humano—(Humano?—Dijo Twilight)—Sip, un humano. Se puede decir que soy alguien único en este mundo :v. Pero en fin, es bueno saber que al menos ya tengo a alguien que puede ayudarme con mi problema.

Twilight: Ok, ya tengo curiosidad acerca de la especie de los humanos. Tal vez te haga algunas preguntas mientras tú también resuelves tus dudas acerca de Equestria. Pero eso será más tarde, ahora tenemos que…partir. * **Dijo lo último algo decaída** *

Shining armor: Tranquila Twili, no es un adiós, solo un hasta luego. Te prometo que volveremos a vernos pronto.

En ese momento se acercaron un par de guardias pegasos (con armadura y todo) jalando un carruaje dorado grande, lo suficiente para que tanto Twilight , Spike y Jonathan entren. El primero en subirse fue Spike, mientras que Twilight le dio un último abrazo a su hermano antes de subirse a al carruaje.

Johnny: Esperen, a donde se van?-(Tenemos el encargo de la princesa de supervisar la Celebración del verano—Dijo Spike)—Y qué hay de mí? No podre averiguar nada si me quedo aquí—(Puedes acompañarnos si quieres, pero no vayas a frenar la supervisión, ok?—Dijo Twilight)

Johnny tuvo sus dudas antes de subirse (Esta cosa no se caerá en el aire? Funcionará con magia? Todo aquí funciona con magia?), pero al final tomo la decisión de entrar a bordo. Shining armor estaba levantando su pata delantera haciendo como que se despedía. Golden spear se despidió también de ellos, pero no sin antes decir algo.

Golden spear: Jonathan, aunque no confíe del todo en ti, no pareces alguien que podría llegar a ser una amenaza para equestria. Así que por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta de haber pensado eso, Ok?

Johnny: Golden…(Si?—Respondió)…Desde el comienzo hasta ahora no he hecho nada que ponga en peligro a este reino, verdad? -* **Dejó a Golden spear sin habla** *-DESDE UN INICIO DIJE QUE YO NO ERA UNA AMENAZA, YO NO VINE A ESTA DIMENSIÓN POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA! (Tan solo quiero irme a casa)

Twilight se puso pensativa tras escuchar lo que dijo Jonathan, él no era de otro mundo (Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero…) el provenía de otra dimensión! Ademas...la forma en que dijo esas palabras (Al punto de la impotencia) movió su hostilidad a un lado. Ahora sí tenía muchísimas preguntas que hacerle, pero primero lo primero: Nightmare Moon.

Johnny: …Aunque gracias por poner un poco de confianza en mí Golden. Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor, como que eres un amigo, de verdad te lo agradezco.

Una pequeña sonrisa se podía ver en el rostro del guardia, él se dio cuenta de que la persona subida en ese carruaje no iba a ser un peligro para el Equestria, pero si un completo idiota.

Golden spear: Je, ya vete, ok?.—( **;)** Hasta luego Golden—Dijo Johnny)

El carruaje comenzó a moverse y aquellos guardias en tierra se despedían moviendo sus patas, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que de repente Jonathan sintió que el carruaje estaba separándose del suelo y empezaba a volar!

Existe una lista de cosas que a Johnny no le gustan para nada:

1-Los delincuentes.

2-Las malas manos (En juego de cartas)

3-La caigua (Sola o rellena).

4-Los glitches.

5-Las alturas.

Ending: (Yes-Roundabout)

Johnny no es fanático de las alturas, más bien él tiene vértigo. Se asusta demasiado con solo pensar que podría caer desde una gran altura. Cuando vio que el transporte se elevaba, se sentó de inmediato a espaldas de la parte frontal, viendo para atrás.

Trato de calmarse respirando profundamente y disminuyendo la cantidad de aire cada vez más. En ese momento salió a relucir una mala costumbre que posee ste men, siendo que se queda dormido rápidamente en transportes (Privados! En los públicos tiene que esforzarse para no dormirse :v). Pues al reducir la cantidad de aire que aspiras, el cuerpo ira apagándose de poco en poco, hasta quedarse dormido.

Pues eso, sintió cansancio, un cansancio extremo que le invadía desde el cerebro hasta las piernas. De inmediato sacó su celular y reviso la hora…eran las 10 de la noche. Haciendo cálculo rápido, eso significaba que aquí eran las 10 de la mañana gracias a la información de la Princesa.

Aunque era de día (en Equestria), el reloj corporal de Johnny le decía "Ya vete a dormir carajo! Tengo sueño y cansancio" Así que al minuto de subirse al carruaje, del cual seguramente sentiría vértigo por estar a mucha altura y de las náuseas por el mismo problema, se durmió profundamente. Un largo viaje le esperaba por delante…..

ゴ

ゴ

ゴ

ゴ

ゴ

ゴ

ゴ

ゴ

 **Finalmente, el segundo capítulo de esta historia está terminado. Esta historia va a ser un poco diferente a lo que se esperaría de un HiE, más o menos. Respondiendo a una pregunta del review, Jonathan seguirá siendo humano. Nació humano, crecerá humano y morirá humano. Bueno, ahora un poco de suspenso…acaso todo lo que se conoce de MLP va a distorsionarse? (3;3) (4;3). Que se podrá hacer? En el próximo capítulo será el primer encuentro de las Mane 6 y Jonathan, como reaccionaran cada una de ellas…Amables? Hostiles? No les importara en nada? O amorosas? (3;3) (4;3). Para aquellos que aún tienen problemas para descifrar el código, déjenme decirles que una de mis series favoritas es "The flash" y sobretodo una de mis temporadas favoritas fue la segunda.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar su review para ver cómo puedo mejorar. Nos leemos, hasta la próxima.**

 **(5;1) (3;3) (4;4) (2;4) (5;1) (3;3) (1;1) (2;3) (4;2) (5;1) (3;3) (4;4) (4;3)**

 **(1;3) (4;2) (2;3) (4;2) (4;4) (5;1) (3;4)**


End file.
